


Persephone

by digestiivo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, On the Run, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestiivo/pseuds/digestiivo
Summary: Will freezes midstep like a deer caught in headlights, holding a small black puff of fur close to his chest. Hannibal internally bemoans the muddy stains he can see seeping into the fabric of Will's flannel buttonup. The muddy, matted bundle in his arms wriggles around until she can see Hannibal, and proceeds to growl warily.





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://youtu.be/RSXiNSiiCsg) is the song i listened to while writing this incase anyone would like to listen to it!

Hannibal smells them before he sees them as Will steps into the house and carefully closes the front door. As if he could somehow disguise his entry and sneak in right under Hannibal's nose. Too bad for the both of them he absolutely cannot. Hannibal rounds the kitchen island, pausing his dinner preparations, and stops in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Will freezes midstep like a deer caught in headlights, holding a small black puff of fur close to his chest. Hannibal internally bemoans the muddy stains he can see seeping into the fabric of Will's flannel buttonup. The muddy, matted bundle in his arms wriggles around until she can see Hannibal, and proceeds to growl warily.

"Will," he says as the other man gently shooshes the little dog, "We have discussed this at great lengths, but it seems you have forgotten."

Will bristles a little at that, and the little dog seems to sense his discomfort, almost mirroring him, "No dogs until we leave the country, I know."

He doesn't quite meet Hannibal's eyes as he looks up, absently scratching the top of the dog's head, "I found her on the way home, rustling around in some bushes. It took a little coaxing to get her to come to me, but I just couldn't leave her there to starve."

That catches Hannibal off guard, and he straightens his back at the pang of sympathy it illicits. He wonders if Will was being sincere or just trying to appeal to Hannibal; he settles on a mix of the two. Hannibal considers the little, grumbling thing, barely distinguishable with how matted her fur is. His disgust subsides as he meets Will's hopeful eyes, face softening.

He uncrosses his arms and sighs in defeat, "Alright, but wash her outside please." Unguarded in this moment, Hannibal's heart flutters at the joyful smile Will gives him, like the bright moonlight that illuminates the dark of night.

"Planned on it," is all Will replies, voice light, before heading on his way again.

Hannibal grimaces at the lingering stench left behind, 'The things I do for love,' he thinks.

\--

Hannibal hears the back door open from where he sits comfortably in the livingroom, book in hand as he waits for the kitchen timer. After that come the quick little taps of the dog's excited pacing on the wooden floors as Will enters not far behind her. He can hear Will saying something to her, and then she's off through the house. It's not long at all before she comes barrelling into the livingroom in a flash of black like a shadow.

She smells quite a bit better, Hannibal notes, and looks much more like a dog. She halts upon seeing Hannibal, watching her curiously, and regards him with large, dark brown eyes. She doesn't growl this time, but doesn't move closer to approach him either. Curious of him, yet cautious. He can see her features better now without the layers of dirt and mud, placing her as a Pomeranian. Her black fur isn't nearly as full and poofy as the others he's seen before; she looks a bit wolfish to him. There's a patch of white fur on her chest, as well as on the tips of her paws and around her little black nose. He's loathe to admit she's a fairly adorable dog, never being much on them in the first place.

He senses another pair of eyes on him, not needing to glance up to know Will is watching the pair of them from the large doorway. Hannibal places the open book down on his thigh, and slowly reaches a hand out to the little dog. She approaches cautiously, her curled tail wagging ever so slightly. When she gets close enough, she sniffs and licks at Hannibal's outstretched hand.

He reaches to pet the soft fur on her head, oddly pleased as she happily allows him to, her tail wagging in delight. He lets his eyes wander up to see Will watching them with a look of relieved affection. It sets his own chest ablaze with a profound fondness.

\--

The little dog skitters around their feet as Will helps Hannibal finish up dinner. Hannibal very nearly trips over her as he carries a dish to the table, and Will can't stop the little laugh that bubbles up. Hannibal sideeyes him warily.

"Sorry," he doesnt sound sorry at all, but Hannibal finds he isnt angry with either of them, only mildly exasperated.

When they finally sit down to eat, they watch the dog happily devour the food Will made for her, face buried in the little foodbowl he got on his quick trip to the nearby dollarstore for supplies. Hannibal thinks once they get to their ideal destination, he'll get her something a bit nicer. He dwells on the thought of how quickly he's begun to grow attached to the little creature. His lips quirk up into an almost imperceptible smile as he thinks of just how much Will has begun to rub off on him as he has on Will.

"Have you thought of a name for our new companion?" he asks, lifting the fork to his mouth.

"I have a few," Will starts to say around a mouthful of food, he swallows before continuing, "but there's one in particular I'm considering."

"Persephone," he says after Hannibal inclines his head inquisitively.

"Our very own queen of the underworld," Hannibal muses.

They share a quiet smile and continue eating.

\--

She proves to be quite the little hellhound over time. Her energy is seemingly boundless as she races around the yard, exploring every inch of land when let outside. She's overly affectionate and spoiled, always wanting to be held or just near one of them. Hannibal finds he cares less and less about dog hair littering his clothes, happy to pick her up and let her curl up on his lap to sleep while he reads or sketches.

She wears a simple collar of Will's choice, along with a soft, deep red ribbon Hannibal had tied loosely around her neck.

Despite buying her a large, plush dog bed, it wasn't long before she was allowed to sleep in their bed. She had leapt up with Hannibal, and he couldn't find it in himself to make her get down. When Will found them, he had started to make her go to her own bed, but relented when presented with not one but two sets of pitiful puppy eyes. Now, she always burrows under the blanket and curls into a little fuzzy ball or stretches out comfortably on her side by their legs.

\--

As they recline together on the plush loveseat in their new livingroom, far away from and out of reach of the authorities, Hannibal can't remember a time before he was a child that he felt more content than he did at the present moment. He sits, book in hand, with Will's legs lounging across his lap. Persephone is lying on Will's chest, snoring peacefully as he gently pets along her back.

His bright eyes, always shifting color, flick up to Hannibal. He appears pensive; Hannibal merely watches Will from behind the reading glasses perched on his nose, allowing Will time to voice his thoughts.

"I never thought it could be like this," he says after a pause, voice nearly a whisper, "you and I, together like this. It feels like a dream."

"I can understand the sentiment. There have been many instances since our fall inwhich I have thought things seemed almost too good to be true," Hannibal says, the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles softly, his expression so gentle it causes a blush to tint Will's cheeks, "but this is no dream, Will."

Will's face appears to be crumbling upon itself, his lips trembling and expression becoming almost surprised, like he can't believe how easily the words come as he utters breathlessly, "I love you."

It's like someone has let a thousand flittering butterflies loose in Hannibal's belly, a fond warmth spreading throughout his chest at the admission.

"I love you, Will," he replies without hesitation, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Will gently sits up, Persephone immediately waking as she's carefully placed on the floor. He reaches for Hannibal, hands taking hold of the soft material of his sweater, and pulls him close. Hannibal's trembling fingers slide over Will's bearded cheeks, cupping his face in his hands. The kiss is soft and sweet, and when they part Hannibal rests his forehead softly against Will's. He smoothes his thumb along the rough scar on Will's cheek. Will gazes at Hannibal from under his dark lashes and Hannibal knows that he would do anything in his power to never lose this man again, no matter the cost.

A little yip draws their attention down to Persephone. She yawns, stretches, and then jumps downward into a playful pose, watching the pair impatiently. She grumbles and barks goodnaturedly, sounding as if she's trying to speak to them.

Will breathes out a laugh, moving to stand, "Alright, Persie, I'll take you outside," he pauses and casts a glance over his shoulder at Hannibal.

When Will reaches for his hand, Hannibal takes it immediately, pushing himself up and off of the chair as Will pulls him forward. Will tangles their fingers together, leading them both out into the pleasant, crisp Fall air. They stand together, hands entwined, watching Persephone race through the piles of colorful leaves.

Will presses close to Hannibal's side, exhaling a content little sigh through his nose. 'If this really is a dream,' Hannibal thinks, squeezing Will's hand, 'it's one I wish to never awake from.'


End file.
